Two Lives
by clovitt
Summary: You think you know Hermione Granger at hogwarts she is the classic bookworm but or is that only what she portrays herself as


Two Lives  
  
Slam! The beautiful sound of a book closing, after four long boring hours of homework. Why I ask myself, do the teacher have this need to torture us so mercilessly. I'm supposed to love doing homework, I like getting good grades, I just don't like the work you have to do to get them, but you know what they say, success only comes before work in the dictionary.  
I finally decided that I would just get up early tomorrow and finish it, because frankly I'm pooped, It's 3:00 a.m and I am going to bed, night!  
"Hermione get up... Hermione come on move it," go away go far far away... oh yeah "I'm up." What a lovely way to be woken up in the morning! Oh Crap! My homework. Instead of getting up early I get up late. Smart Hermione real smart, oh well I just wont go to breakfast again. Was that thunder, nope just my stomach, maybe I will go to breakfast. "Hey Hermione, can I copy your homework?" Ron whined. Come on Hermione come on think of a lie fast. "Oh guys I was really sick and I did not get all of my homework finished, what am I going to do." "You can copy my homework if you'd like Hermione." Good trusty ignorant Harry, falls for it every time. "Thank you Harry, but coping is wrong. What am I going to do." "It's okay Hermione everyone does it once and a while," Harry soothed. "Well okay only this once." Score Hermione the great has done it again. " Come on guys we will be late for class if we don't hurry," I lectured.  
We raced down the corridor to potion class... Okay so we ran down the corridor... okay okay we walked and took our sweet time, what we're only human, do you expect us to race to our deaths. Sadly we were still there before Snape. "Turn to page 432," sneered Snape. Doesn't someone need a nap...or some lovin.  
I go in to Potions with out any homework I come out with a truckload it is a continuous cycle. "Snape always gives us more homework than he does Malfoy it is not fair. Snape is a big ugly greasy git," complained Ron. I agree with Ron for once in my life. Oh oops I'm supposed to criticize Ron about calling Snape a greasy git. "Ron it's Professor Snape, and you don't say rude things about your teachers." We're on a role I agreed with Ron twice today; Snape is a greasy git.  
Finally potions is finally over and I'm free to go to... oh great divination. The class where you pretend you are going to die a slow and painful death, at least according to the dingbat of a teacher. I can not believe that this is our second class of the day. I came out of my trance like state, that was a really good dream. "Hey Hermione do you know when you are going to die? If we don't get out of this class soon then I wont need to know, because I will already be dead," sniggered Ron. That was the lamest hit line I have heard. "Ron, you know that I don't believe in this stuff but you should never talk about you're teachers that way or your classes after all you picked it," I tried to sound convincing. "Then you should just quit divination," Ron replied like it was the easiest thing in the world. After that class was over and by the way I am thanking the gods that it is, we head over to Transfiguration, for, cough, sadly, cough, the last time. I lost track of time and was late. Which is not normal for me at least not here. I took my normal seat in the front; I don't know why I didn't sit in the back... great now that going to trouble me for the rest of the day. "Please turn to page 749 in your textbooks," stated the transfiguration professor, who was looking at me strangely because I was usually on time. What was her name again? If Ron and Harry could read my mind they would have a heart attack. Of course they will never know what goes on in my head, that is a good thing. Ah the glory that is lunch, free from the horror that is the teachers. As I take my seat between Harry and Ron I cant help but think how great this summer is going to be. What with no homework no teachers and some really good friends I just have a really good feeling. Lunch was ok like normally we are going to have this really big feast tonight because it's the last day of school, and I'm guessing its going to be like every other feast we have, you know the great food some sad words the whole deal. 


End file.
